


R.S.

by Gasterosteus



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasterosteus/pseuds/Gasterosteus
Summary: There are four young men.





	R.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, a story based on their real characters, and happens in modern age.  
> OOC maybe.
> 
> 我找不到一个可以代替“林总”这种称呼的词！！！“老师”是我现在唯一能想到的，可以增加距离又不至于太疏远的词。  
> （有谁能想到更合适的吗……

暴雨倾盆。  
那道背影你见过太多太多次，可从没像今天这么瘦小、孤独，这么让人揪心，这么令人痛苦。  
你发出嘶哑的尖叫： **育容！！——**  
对方没有停下脚步，更没有回头。你想再说些什么，却发不出声音，只能眼睁睁看着他的背影像风雨中的一叶孤舟，没入雨幕下的夜色中。  
“怎么……怎么会这样……”你无力地跪倒在地，往事一幕幕回放：初次见面时自己手忙脚乱，对方揉了揉自己头发的手不大却十分温柔，让自己看到那孤高外表下的另一面；豆浆店前偶遇，特意给自己也买了一杯，在得知自己黄豆过敏后露出了羞涩的歉疚的表情；主动提出送自己回家却在车上睡着，毛绒绒的脑袋摇摇晃晃地靠在了自己的肩头；在得知自己和别的男生走得很近的时候整个人都变得焦躁不安，有点跳脚……

  
电脑屏幕前的人不知是因为熬夜长时间注视屏幕、对情节发展过于感动，还是别的什么原因，眼睛微微发红。他过于投入，以至于有人走近也没有意识到。  
**“小楼。”**  
这声音不啻一声惊雷，吓得刘振东啪地一声把笔记本电脑摔宕机了。来不及心疼机器发出的哀嚎，他挺直腰板心虚装作心宽样：“林、林老师，都这么晚了还没睡啊。”  
林育容，也就是刘振东在玩的游戏里那个人物的本尊，裹着一床棉被坐在刘振东的床沿上。昏暗的台灯光线笼罩下，那张脸愈发地白，眉毛投下的阴影像要把眼睛里星星点点的反光吞没。  
“你也没睡。”  
“我、我们不一样嘛，林老师您身子弱，明天一早又得赶车，当然得多休息了。”  
“两点了。”  
林育容的声音里透出疲惫。刘振东想到是不是自己开着灯玩电脑游戏闹得他睡不着觉，胸口顿时一片惶恐与愧疚。  
他把林育容劝回屋里去，自己上好闹钟，关了灯倒在席梦思床垫上。睡不着。他翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里。这下心跳声顺着丝织物传进耳朵，越来越响。更睡不着了。他的脑子疯狂地转着，胡思乱想：那些女粉丝也太天真了， **林育容哪有那么好养活？！** 想到这，他不禁发出笑声，赶紧用被子捂住嘴巴。不过这群姑娘还真敢想。联想今天自己玩出来的那些少女心爆棚的场景，光是看卡通插图就已经让自己这个如假包换的成年男人面红心跳，如果林老师真的……  
打住！他警告自己。不存在这样荒谬的“如果”。

**Author's Note:**

> Just a try. :)


End file.
